The present disclosure relates to mitigation of soil compaction caused by heavy vehicles and more particularly to self-soil compaction by the heavy vehicles that cause such soil compaction, such as typified by a harvesting combine.
Soil compaction, as we know it today, is caused primarily by heavily laden vehicles supported by tires or crawler lugged belts passing over the soil, and certain tillage tools, such as a disc, which compresses the soil as it pushes the soil sideways. Even standing water can cause soil compaction. Soil compaction reduces the ability of the soil to absorb water and air and, therefore, reduces crop yields and increases soil erosion. The degree to which soil is compacted by a specific weighted axle passing over it is affected by the ratio of silt to sand and the percent moisture in the soil. The more fine silt particles and higher moisture content, the more the soil compacts, forms tracks or ruts, and reduces water and air movement.
Tracks or depressions in the soil caused by tires or crawler lugs in a high moisture content area of soil changes as the soil dries out. The compacted areas of soil tend to become harder, retain their shape, and set up similar to the brickmaking process. Therefore, it is advantageous and requires less energy to till the soil and break up shapes of soil immediately after it is deformed by compaction and prevent the “bricks” from forming. Soil tilled immediately after being compacted also restores the air and water movement process. An untended compacted wheel track or rut will fill with water and hold it for a long period of time until it is tilled. This is a major problem for a farmer using the no-till growing system. The lowest cost scenario is to apply nutrients and seed into the soil as left by the harvesting machine with no separate tillage steps between harvesting and planting.
This disclosure is directed to the remediation of compacted soil by the very vehicle creating the compacted soil condition.